


Willow Ridge pack

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A werewolf pack somewhere in North America, just living their daily lives and being happy and playful. They'll also pick up some random 'strays' or loner werewolves along the way.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Willow Ridge pack

Pandora, a beautiful red and tan female with black down her back and on her ears and tail tip, in wolf form anyway, sighed. She shook out reddish tan and black hair, in human form right now. Her nose twitched a bit, smelling her mate Lucifer making bacon and eggs. It was morning, so of course he was making breakfast for her, and would have Linky do so for everyone else. The twenty six year old pregnant alpha female werewolf sighed and shook her head. She wondered what her black and gray furred and haired father would think. She then shook her head, and watched her black haired brown eyed mate walk in. She smiled sweetly at the man, and reached out her arms. He leaned over to hug and kiss her, then pulled back and her brown eyes went to the food. The calculating (but mostly like her mother) female smiled as she began to eat then. 

The sweet, motherly, friendly and kind female made a small sound when one of the pups kicked. The playful, happy, caring, and gentle female smiled and rubbed her belly a bit. She adored pups, and was so glad for a number of circumstances and things, such as being pregnant. She was also glad that dad had brought them here years ago, mainly to punish her twin. She was glad to have even been born and raised to that small pack, happy and healthy as well as well loved. She was glad to have met this male she now called her mate. She was glad to have been liked by his parents, the previous alphas. She was glad to have bonded with and fallen in love with this amazing male. She was NOT glad that stupid humans had killed the alphas...but she was glad to step up with Lucifer. The stubborn and hard headed female smiled as she thought of these, then continued to eat.

Some info on her: Hades x Persephone; Demeter (named for grandma), Dionysus  
She’s slender but a good size.  
X

Jess, the twenty four year old Beta female who was currently in the mother rank, hummed a bit. She smiled as she looked to where her two month old daughter and son were sleeping. She could still do Beta duties, but she held both ranks now since the pups took so much of her time. Her wolf was red and white with golden brown eyes, slender and beautiful. The human form she was currently in was also slender and beautiful, a redhead with brown eyes. She knew Linky and Dionysus were out hunting. They'd be back with more meat for the freezer, and would make breakfast or lunch for her and the others once done. The sweet but shy and somewhat anxious female hoped she wouldn't have a panic attack...She disliked them greatly, but even so she was happy and felt lucky. The gentle, kind, caring, and motherly one looked to the black haired and red haired twins again.

She didn't understand how they could be so easy, because even her own siblings hadn't. Just because they had wolf forms didn't mean their babies were any easier then a human's. The cuddly, friendly, and playful one found herself wanting to curl up in a patch of sun...She shook it away, and looked to her trainee Crow, whom was doing a hard concentration. She chuckled a bit at the black haired and blue eyed eleven year old male that wanted to be Beta. That's why he was her trainee, though he might go off and make his own pack. Then again, maybe Ravenna would get a mate as an adult and make a pack, and Crow would be her Beta. Either way, Jess was still going to teach the sweet and kind one all about being a Beta. She smiled sweetly at the boy with a heart of gold. The gentle and loving, eager to learn and please one was writing some things down like she'd told him to.

She smiled as she watched the boy from a small family pack that had been his dad, mom, sister, a few aunts and uncles, and the cousins. She still couldn't believe the dad had essentially kicked his pups out...He'd said he was entrusting them to the Willow Ridge pack. She shook her head as she thought of that, then looked to her pups once more, then back to Crow.

Info:  
Jess- bi- (gotta name, she's female)- Jayda and Enix (gray pups, Enix has white on forehead and Jayda is pure gray; dad appeared to have been a gray and maybe black wolf. Jayda seems to have black on her ears and tail tip.)- Gar x Lis; Beth, Nate, Johnny, Sara  
loves life and loves her pups.   
Jess was born to Gar and Lis in a very small but happy pack in a lovely area. Her two older siblings, Beth and Nate, fought a lot...but it never got too bad. Her younger siblings were born, and Johnny is a year younger than her. Sara is a year younger than him. She was impregnated but doesn’t remember the father...She loves her pups.

Crow- homo; (Regalia)- too young- too young- Blackbird (black with blue eyes) x Rivera; Ravenna  
He’s afraid of others figuring out he’s homosexual...but actually told his mother and loves her so much because she accepted it.  
X

Meanwhile, Croatia the brown haired and furred green eyed healer was teaching their apprentice. Ravenna, an eleven year old female werewolf, smiled at her trainer as she listened. Her wolf form was a gray pup with tan areas and some white, a black nose, and blue eyes. Her human form had the same eyes, and ash blonde hair that was quite lovely to look at, with tan streaks. Therefore, it looked like tan streaked gray, and was really pretty. The daddy's girl sighed and tried not to think of him and how much she still missed him... The clingy and sometimes nervous girl nodded to her trainer as they spoke. Despite those...faults, or whatever you'd call those, she always tried her best at anything she did. She loved to play, but could be serious too for learning, which she was learning right now. Croatia was telling her what was good for stomachaches, such as from gas or pups kicking maybe too hard.

Some info on Ravenna: bi; (Otsanda)- too young- too young- same; Crow  
She’d heard Crow tell mom he likes boys.   
X

Dionysus, a twenty four year old werewolf male mated to Linky, a tan and white one, yawned a bit. Green eyes looked to him, as Linky snorted and shook his head then jumped on him. He yelped then blushed a bit, when the tan and white male rubbed against him. He shook his head, pushing him off...and pointed nose at the deer to tell him to carry it. The hunter would help the other hunter if asked to do so, but Linky was quiet and stoic as he lifted it. He licked the smaller, slender, and pretty black male then set off. The blue and brown heterochromatic eyed male huffed out a breath, then he followed after. The homosexual and gentle/kind souled male yawned as he walked after his mate. The sometimes wild, loud, shy, and nervous one flicked his tail as they both walked. Soon, the moon and star liking one and his mate made it back home and up to the house, getting inside.

He wondered if they'd be able to go star gazing today, then helped get the meat in the freezer. He and his light brown haired and green eyed mate then began to make food for Jess and the others, of course.

Dio/Dion info: will adopt- Hades x Persephone; Demeter, Pandora  
He’s an excellent hunter, and likes pups. He loves especially to gather them and tell stories about the hunt. He would also make a good parent, and is soft but a bit stern.  
X

Demeter, a twenty six year old female omega werewolf, sighed and looked around in boredom. She'd actually taken on the role because she thought they used it for bad wolves. Turns out she was way wrong...and she actually liked being able to keep the other wolves off each other. It gave her the opportunity to get some bites and nips in, which she was allowed here or there. Despite the fact she didn't always listen, she'd become good at her job. She was exceptionally talented, in both this and running as well as training. The black tail tipped tan female, bigger for a female and with good muscle definition, was lazing around. There were no fights to be had here at the moment, so she could be lazy. The brown eyed loud and wild female rolled onto her side then. She was ten times worse than her brother in that respect, the loud and wildness...but not right now.

She likes pups and has maternal instinct and a soft side for pups, but is also a bit cold and cruel...No wonder, with a father like Hades, whom she seemed to take after more than mom.

Anyhow, she yawned and closed her eyes.

Info: bi; Xena, why not- pups will be Xeno and Demi- Hades x Persephone; Pandora, Dionysus  
Much the same as her twin sister, she was born in that small family pack. She was loved, and raised well. She started exhibiting behavioral problems...Hades brought them all to the same pack, one that could deal with Demeter hopefully.

End chapter one


End file.
